Ill.bell
ill.bell (イルベル) is an rapper (or MC), who debuted in January 2008 with a rap cover of "Melt" . However, he doesn't often sing VOCALOID songs, and is more into rap and Hip-Hop songs. ill.bell's singing voice has a rather rough and deep resonance to it that and a fair amount of power. He also adds ample amounts of vibrato when singing normally, and his rapping style is powerful and smoothly flowing. He often collaborates with fellow Nico Nico Douga rappers Tophamhat Kyou (AO) and Utenkekkou, forming the unit RainyBlueBell, often abbreviated "RBB". The rap-unit name is made up of the members' names, Rainy coming from the "rain" character from Utenkekkou's name, "blue" from "AO" and bell from ill.bell's name. Rojiko illustrates for them, with her design being cute female versions of the three members--ill.bell turns into Bellko(ベル子). The image creates a pretty interesting contrast to their song genre and style. Their first collaboration was "Otherworld" . ill.bell does not collaborate with other utaite as often, however he sang the rap part of the utaite Prico's cover of "Smiling" . He also worked with rapper UZURA and track makers K's and Ani. He has participated in a mic relay, and is featured in a few rap albums. Additionally, ill.bell has been featured in a fair amount of albums by the Hip-Hop Touhou circle . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 15, 2009) # (Released on October 11, 2009) # (Released on December 20, 2009) # (Released on March 14, 2010) # Rap Gift EP (Released on March 17, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # NET WORKS vol.1 (Released on October 20, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # Shinitagari/Yuuki wo Waketekureta Hi (Released on December 31, 2010) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # Rapstar Compilation BEST & BEST (Released on September 06, 2011) # Rapstar Entertainment 1 (Released on September 06, 2011) # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # RainyBlueBell THE SECOND COOL with RainyBlueBell (Released on July 15, 2012) # '' (Released on August 01, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # showtime vol.2 (Released on September 16, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # (Released on December 30, 2013) # FAKE TYPE. with RainyBlueBell (Released on December 30, 2013) # (Released on May 11, 2014) # (Released on August 16, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.01.12) # "Kaeshite! Knee Socks" (2008.05.03) # "Nico Nico Rappers Mic Relay vol.1" (collab) (2008.05.19) # "Tank!" feat. ill.bell, Utenkekkou and UZURA (2008.07.07) # "World is Mine" feat. ill.bell and Prico (2008.07.28) # "Melt" -2M mix- (2008.08.25) # "Otherworld" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2008.09.13) # "Sonic World Adventure BGM" (2008.11.14) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryou" (Ability To Stir The Audience) (2008.12.07) # "Neverending Rappers' Night" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2008.12.28) # "Rap Shitai - Time 4 the action -" (2009.03.31) # "UNDER THE SEA" (2009.05.02) # "Ki-SS (Kick-Started Speedrun) (Hinanjo)" (Original with Ani) (2009.05.18) # "Smiling" (collab) (2009.12.13) # "Pai-Pod" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2009.12.31) # "Guitar ni Kubittake" (2010.03.11) # "the way we were" (2010.03.27) # "back again" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou, Utenkekkou and K's (2010.10.26) # "Happy Synthesizer" -Utattemita- (2011.03.22) (YT only) # "Magic Hour" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2011.12.24) # "Sweet Devil" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2012.04.21) # "Haru ka Note" feat. ill.bell, Tophamhat Kyou and Utenkekkou (2012.12.28) # "Ketsuban (missingnumber)" (2013.10.12) # "Isshinfuran" feat. ill.bell, Reol and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2014.04.01) # "Sunny Day Sunday" -short ruff mix- (2014.07.28) (YT only) # "Toumei Elegy" (Transparent Elegy) -English ver.- feat. Rachie and ill.bell (2015.03.28) # "GET LOUD" feat. ALTOLITS, ill.bell and Rap-bit (2015.08.16) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (Brain Revolution Girl) feat. Reol and ill.bell (2015.11.22) # "Twinkle" (2015.12.04) # "Paintër" ✽ A Palëtte for You feat. Da-little, Nitmegane, nero, Wolpis Kater, EVO+, Gero, ill.bell, Cocolu, Mes and halyosy (2016.05.07) # "Zen Zen Zense" -32 songs massup with rap ver.- (2016.10.02) # "Audience wo Wakasu Teido no Nouryoku II" (Ability to Boost the Audience Ⅱ) feat. Alilem and ill.bell (2016.12.07) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Ultimate Skit |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Bad Boyz Delight |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Fire Anthem |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Hyper Nova |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Gooodbye |track14info = |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = back again |track15info = -0000000 remix- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = |track15arranger = K's }} |track1title = Ring a bell |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = YONTZ |track2title =Arigatou PTA |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = NashimotoP |track3title = Rough Guy Enmei Shochi |track3info = (extended) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Moshasuke |track4title = Audience Unplugged |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = hiroyuki, K's |track5title = welcome 2 my room |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = hiroyuki, K's |track6title = Run and Gun |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = hiroyuki, K's |track7title = interlude |track7info = (Center Test 2015 English Written 1st Question: Pronunciation & Accent) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track8title = Kyouiku Genba |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Novoiski |track9title = Retordol Lablabor |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = K's |track10title = You Are Yours |track10info = feat. Sarahpyon |track10lyricist = |track10composer = DYES IWASAKI |track11title = Now thinking |track11info = -K's×bell ver.- |track11lyricist = |track11composer = K's |track12title = Ruru Mitsuru Ruru |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = K's |track13title = outro |track13info = |track13lyricist = |track13composer = YONTZ |track14title = Shiritsi Nep Koukou 3-nen 3-kumi |track14info = feat. Tophamhat Kyou, ytr, Tightson, Bolskofer Nazuna, Alilem, Romonosov?, Shibatatsu, Utenkekkou, Arukyou, Rap-bit, Youko, Matsu |track14lyricist = |track14composer = K's }} Gallery |Ill.bell smiling.png|ill.bell as seen in his collab cover of "Smiling" Illust. by halyosy |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in their cover of "Isshinfuran" |illbell avatar.png|ill.bell as seen on his Twitter avatar and YT channel }} Trivia * He was born in Hiroshima prefecture.ill.bell's Nico Nico Pedia entry External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi * RainyBlueBell mixi community Category:NND Rappers